


The Devil Made Me Do It

by madam_minnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his subconscious, he knew this wasn't Sammy. This wasn't his little brother seducing him, while he stood there in the center of the warehouse, his arms held high above his head, the rope digging into his wrists...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dramaphile. Okay, this one took a turn I didn't expect. I don't know the color of Sam's eyes so I went with brown, I'll have to check tonight when I watch whichever rerun is playing. Also, I couldn't remember how they bind and destroy the demons but I remember a pentagram in the ceiling of several episodes, so I went with it.

Dean turned his face away as Sam's fingers undid the snap of his jeans and slowly unzipped them. He didn't want to be aroused. Didn't want to like this. He wanted to be repulsed, to find it abhorrent to have your baby brother's hands caressing your chest, his breath hot against your neck. He closed his eyes, he couldn't bear seeing the black pools his brother's eyes had become.

In his subconscious, he knew this wasn't Sammy. This wasn't his little brother seducing him, while he stood there in the center of the warehouse, his arms held high above his head, the rope digging into his wrists. He had fought the demon off and thought Sam was safe in the other room, but the bastard had released the blonde chick seconds before he pulled the trigger. He'd been knocked out by some heavy metal object that likely fell down from one of the rafters of the large warehouse he was in. When he came to, he found himself bound, his arms stretched taut over his head with only his jeans on for clothing. Sam stalked around him, talking about how good it was going to feel to finally take his brother. He'd said such dirty things and Dean wanted to hate those words being spewed from his brother's lips, but he just couldn't. He couldn't hate his brother... even when he was possessed by some evil demon bitch.

"Sammy!" He tried again to reach his brother, but the demon-Sam smiled in response.

"I'm sorry, he's not available to take your call right now," Sam purred into Dean's ear, sliding his hand inside Dean's boxers and cupping his semi-hard cock. "Please leave your message at the tone."

"Back off bitch, I'm trying to talk to my brother," Dean hissed. "Sam! Sam, I know you're in there and you don't want to do this!" His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Sam wrapped his fingers around the base of his prick and stroked it from base to tip, his thumb brushing across the slit.

"Not want to do this?" Sam asked nibbling on his ear. "I've dreamt of doing this to you for years!" Sliding Dean's jeans off, Sam knelt in front of his brother and ran his hands up the inside of Dean's thighs, his eyes upturned to look into his brother's face. "Don't you love me?"

"Sam... Sam don't do this, I can't... oh fucking Christ Sammy!" Dean bucked his hips trying desperately not to let his cock slip into Sam's mouth, but his brother held him still and engulfed his now fully erect cock completely. "No," Dean whimpered. He was hard! If he believed in God or Heaven, he'd just shot any chance at meeting either to hell. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to think of anything repulsive but his erection would not wilt. It was Sammy... his Sammy and he wanted this... he hated himself for wanting it, but he did.

Pulling on the ropes, he groaned when Sam stood and looked into his eyes, those black, alien eyes looking far deeper into his soul than Sammy's brown eyes ever did.

"You've wanted this too, haven't you big brother?"

"Don't call me that," Dean snarled.

"But that's what you are," Sam whispered against his lips, his hand caressing Dean's cock lazily. "You're the big brother who dreams about fucking his little brother and teaching him a thing or two, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" He roared and Sam seized the moment to kiss him, but as the demon within Sam attempted to possess Dean, the boys parted and looked up to find the pentagram emblazoned overhead and the demon being drawn into it. Once the whirlwind of black smoke cleared, Sam stared open-mouthed at his brother who once again averted his gaze.

Turning Dean's gaze back to his own, his eyes never leaving Dean's, Sam leaned in and kissed him gently.

"What are you doing Sammy?" Dean asked hoarsely.

"Loving you," Sam replied and trailing his lips down Dean's neck, he wrapped his arms around Dean's chest and wept. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Stop," Dean replied softly, resting his head against Sam's. "Just... get me down from here alright? My arms are killing me."


End file.
